A Father, A Brother, A Husband
by gilmorekitten
Summary: AU 5th year. Magical Maturities, Manipulative, Bad Dumbledore. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur and Ron bashing. Powerful/Super Harry. Harry/Hermione. Draco/Ginny. Blaise/Daphne. Tom Riddle/Bellatrix. Sirius Lives. I'd say more, but all the important things won't fit. Full summary included in story! I am trying for semi regular updates guys!
1. Overview

Title: A Father, A Brother, A Husband

* * *

Summary: AU 5th Year. In the magical world, odd things can happen such as reaching your magical maturity too early on your 15th birthday and it makes you age physically by 5 years and mentally by ten. Sure it's a plus when you go to Gringotts and they add a ton of knowledge that you should have gained in those ten years and the previous fifteen with a little bit to spare. But now you and your best friend are 15 year old adults? Alright, say you can handle that. Can you handle (read: ignore) two little girls being abused by the people who run the orphanage they're in? No? Alright, so you adopted them. Great, now you're 15 year old parents with…really? You really had to do _**that?!**_ Great. Fine. So you're married by magic. What the hell are you gonna do for an encore? Oh…oh you wouldn't. You would….Oh Merlin.

* * *

This story: Is a challenge given to me in a private message.

* * *

This Story Will Feature The Following.

-Soul Bond

-Magical Maturity

-Harry/Hermione

-Ron, Molly, Arthur Bashing

-Innocent Ginny

-Lord Potter Peverall Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin

-Sirius Lives

-Dursleys Arrested for Abuse

-Harry Helps Dudley

-Protective Harry

-Dad Harry

-Independent Harry

-Super/Powerful Harry

-Slytherin Harry (in a non obvious way)

-Dark Harry

-Hermione not a muggleborn

This will be the first challenge I've written so hey good luck to me.

I'm sorry this shows up as a chapter, but this is the way I was requested to post.


	2. What the Bloody Hell Happened!

Disclaimer: I write so much in a series I don't own and get nothing out of writing. It's a very sad thing.

AN: So, I realize I'm writing and updating unfairly. I'm sorry guys. Inspiration hits as it hits. I might have chapters planned out but if I can't get into writing those characters the way they're meant to be I avoid it. I don't want to ruin them altogether.

* * *

Harry groaned as he rolled over in his bed for what seemed like the millionth time that summer. At midnight, it would be his birthday, his fifteenth birthday, but considering his body felt like it was covered in flames and he was dying it didn't seem like that great of a selling point for the night.

It had been a long summer; he had been in this pain since just after the tournament. After the thing with the death eater masquerading as Alastor Moody was over, he had fallen to his knees on the way back to the tower. He had been in so much pain and he didn't know why.

When he had finally gotten up, it lessened as he came to the tower and when he had fallen onto the couch between his two best friends it was gone. He had hung around them until they'd all separated at King's Cross Station. The minute he'd left them it had started again.

It had started out as manageable but, as the summer progressed, it had gotten worse again. It had increased every day, every hour until tonight. Tonight it seemed to increase with every passing minute.

It was five minutes before midnight and Harry felt as though he would be nothing but ashes once he turned fifteen.

As the minutes ticked away on his beside clock, he said an agonizing, whispered goodbye to Sirius, Hermione, and everyone else he could think of.

He looked over at the clock when he said the last goodbye. '11:59pm' is what it read. He groaned.

All summer until now, Hermione had been the only one who had written to him aside from Sirius and, surprisingly, Ginny Weasley. According to her, Dumbledore had stopped by her house and ordered her not to write to him.

Hermione had told him she had, at that point, lost her last remaining shred of trust in the old man. Why would you cut someone off from people who had just witnessed murder?

So that summer had passed with the pain in his body and the company of his best friend and godfather.

When Ron hadn't written to him at all during the entire time he had been there, he had begun to question his friendship with the other boy.

Ginny, however, had stuck the final nail in the proverbial coffin of friendship for the two boys.

Her letter lay on the desk; he had read it over several times.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _These people want me to marry you. They think I still have that crush on you. They don't even know we had that talk already. It's like I told you…I don't…and you know who I like. You and Hermione both do._

 _But that's not the only reason I'm writing to you. I'm writing to tell you what I heard. I was cleaning one of the rooms here in Snuffles' House and I heard them. Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Dumbledork. They were talking about how you'd marry me, Ron would get "rewarded with that Mudblood Slag" (and they meant Hermione) and then you would die when you faced Voldemort after getting me pregnant. Then when I had the baby my own mother planned to kill me and take the Potter Fortune. They were going to split it with Dumbledork!_

 _They don't even know it yet but I magically renounced the Weasley name. So now if anyone has reason to look into my name they will see only "Ginevra No-Name._

 _I'm not really pleased about being nameless but at least it means that whatever they did do they have no legal hold on anything of yours if they managed anything._

 _Love you big brother and hope to see you soon,_

 _Ginny_

That letter had hit him in the gut worse than the pain had at the time and for several hours after, he was angry. His friendship with the red-headed loser was nothing; it was meaningless.

His letter back to Ginny had cheered her up a bit at least over her namelessness.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Yes I do know. Bond, James Bond. Also known as one Draco Malfoy. I wrote to him for you letting him know why you weren't writing this summer and that it would be better once school started again. He responded saying he understood so I'm sure that will cheer you up._

 _As for the betrayers, I do have plans in place to deal with them as I write this but I also need to discuss them with Hermione and you before any of us act on them. Also Draco. Better three closet Slytherins and one actual Slytherin than just three closet Slytherins, right?_

 _As for your last name, worry not little sister. When I get there, I can claim you into the Potter family as my blood sister. What do you want to bet your appearance doesn't actually change that much? You already look quite a bit like…our mom. I'm not actually fully convinced you're not._

 _I read in my mum's diary that Sirius gave me (since apparently he couldn't open it for teasing material) that I wasn't born an only child. I was born with a twin. A sister._

 _I'm suspicious to say the least._

 _Love your big brother,_

 _Harry_

If he lived past this night, he promised himself he would figure everything out. He thought of the day they'd separated at the train station.

* * *

Ron had been being a prat the entire train ride, furious that Harry had asked Ginny to join them and that Hermione was resting with her head in Harry's lap as he manipulated his magic to hold a book open for her so she could read in the position, magically turning pages at request.

Ginny had been throwing bertie's beans into his mouth, trying to see how many she could do successfully before she hit a gross one.

Ron, on the other hand, was glaring at all three of them whenever he thought no one was looking.

"What the hell is your problem?"

With that one question, all three of them looked over at Ron, or up in Hermione's case.

"To which of us might you be speaking, Ron?" Hermione's voice was cool but hardened in anger.

"All of you."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I'm reading, Ronald."

"You're throwing yourself at Harry!"

Hermione rolled slightly and looked at Harry. "Harry, am I throwing myself at you?"

"Not that I've noticed, I thought you were reading as usual."

"Too right." Ginny's comment was added with a smirk.

Ron glared at the pair and then turned it on his sister. "And you! You've been a slut all year!"

"Ron. If you wish to be impolite then you may leave the compartment. None of us are forcing you to stay here."

Ron had huffed angrily and stormed from the compartment. Ginny smirked and waved her wand, locking it so no one would be getting in without their say so.

"Now we should talk."

Hermione had sat up abruptly, but still leaned against Harry, legs curled up partially beneath her.

They had all shared a secret smile together before silencing the compartment. Hermione took out the "picnic" they'd had the elves pack and Harry conjured a table between them so they could set things out more easily. They had several hours until they arrived at the station.

"My _**family,"**_ Ginny had begun, "think I need to be in love with our Harry there. Well, I'm not."

"And who is it you like, Ginny?" Harry's question caught Hermione off guard, whom hadn't thought he would bother asking.

"Draco Malfoy." Both girls tensed, waiting for the explosion.

Harry, on the other hand, nodded with a smirk. "I thought so. You've been giving him looks. He was worried you were planning a prank. Something about being related to the twins and best friends with me seemed to scared him about the idea that you were pulling a prank. Yeah, hang on. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared, much to the shock of both girls.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

Harry shook his head fondly. He'd given up on getting rid of the Master thing. "Dobby, we have wards up on the compartment. I need you to go get Draco, Daphne, and Blaise and bring them through the wards."

Dobby nodded and was gone. A moment later, three trunks appeared in the enlarged compartment and Harry put them up and away; minutes after that, Dobby came back with the three requested people.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, scooting in beside Ginny while Harry, conjuring another bench to go on the third open side of the table with the back to the doors, motioned for Blaise and Daphne to be seated as well.

"Draco, Ginny is not planning a prank on you."

Draco looked at Ginny shocked who replied, "I was thinking about dating you."

His mouth fell open then he just kissed her hard.

Harry cleared his throat. "Guys, you aren't alone here."

To his surprise, Draco blushed but Ginny did not.

Blaise laughed. "So I imagine we are all here to figure out what to do next year? We know Dumbledore isn't as Light as once thought. Or rather that the Light is more oppressive than the Dark is."

Harry nodded. "And by now Draco has shared with you that each of the three of us were meant for Slytherin. He may or may not have shared that he and I engineered this entire thing from the beginning with the help of Hermione and eventually Ginny. Very few things were not planned and accounted for."

"Like me getting possessed by Tom, Hermione getting petrified and having a dunce teach us for a year," Ginny chimed in.

Blaise looked shocked, "Sirius Black breaking out was planned? The tournament was planned? A death eater in place of a DADA teacher was planned? The Dark Lord returning was _planned?!_ "

Harry nodded with a smirk. "Sirius had planned his break-out himself and wrote to me shortly after he did so. At first, he thought I was in the dark about various things, and then he learned I was no such thing. I convinced the goblins to give me access to Potter Manor without me taking up the title and he hid there. Although, hiding implies…well, hiding. He didn't exactly hide, he just stayed there.

I had a dream the summer before this year over the tournament and knew everything that was coming and Draco learned through his father. We collaborated and decided we wanted this to happen as it will make for a desperate Dumbledore who will now be fighting a war on three different fronts."

"And what fronts are those?" Daphne finally spoke.

"Those fronts would be Tom, the Ministry, and us."

"So we will be a third faction?"

"Oh no. Never think that."

"Then explain?"

"Dumbledore will see us as a third when we come into the light, but Hermione here did a blood test the summer before third year while we were all staying at the leaky cauldron."

All heads, aside from Ginny's swiveled to Hermione. Even Draco didn't know this information.

"Well, my real name isn't Hermione Jane Granger. My name is Hermione but my middle name is Aurora."

"What the hell is your last name though?"

"Riddle."

Blaise and Daphne's mouths dropped open and Draco's eyes widened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet my girlfriend, the beautiful Hermione Aurora Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Does he know?"

"Well, I'm fairly sure he probably knows he procreated. Not so sure he will know who I am though. Still need to write to him; which I will on Harry's fifteenth birthday when he takes of Lord Potter."

The other four nodded and began eating the feast that the elves had prepared for them.

As they had pulled into King's Cross, the three Slytherins and three Gryffindors parted like they had never spoken save a small smile shared between the six and each had gone their separate ways.

* * *

Harry smiled at the memory just as the clock struck midnight and his room was left completely empty, void entirely of any sign that someone had ever lived in it.

Outside, several stars brightened and, had anyone been looking, they would have claimed to have seen a smiley face that winked in the stars. Luckily, or unluckily however you chose to look at it, no one was looking

Harry appeared in a bedroom that looked very near. Books covered the walls in floor to ceiling shelves. Many were on magic. A computer sat on a desk and a laptop on the nightstand next to where he stood with a cell phone on top of it.

As he turned, he knew who he would see already, but the exact details shocked him.

His gasp woke up his best friend and girlfriend, Hermione Riddle, or at least it would be Riddle when she allowed the goblins to change it back. However, that wasn't what shocked him. The person staring back at him resembled her, yes…if she were five years older with silky black hair and violet eyes with high cheekbones.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

They both stared at each other and then asked one question that both were curious about, "What the bloody hell happened?"

* * *

AN: No flames please. If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all.


	3. Goblins Need Hugs Too!

Disclaimer: I own a cell phone, a wallet, some clothes…you know what I don't own? Potterverse.

AN: I had all good reactions from this fanfiction and that's actually really pleasing.

 **Guest** : I like McGonagall. I hate Dumbledork and am always looking for interesting names. The most recent being Dumb Nuts. But yes, something will happen with her, I'm not sharing what :P Writer's Prerogative. As for Ginny…thanks. I can never quite decide if I like her or hate her. Always depends on how she's written.

 **Clyrnin4eva** : I'm probably going to realize it's a completely stupid question, but what shipping is Clyrnin? And I agree on the Harry/Hermione thing!

 **Momdad702** : Now the only thing I want to know is why you didn't think you'd like them.

* * *

"Well Harry, I think we can agree that a visit to Gringotts is in order. They're most likely to know what the absolute hell happened…and we needed to go there anyways today."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just me, Harry. Have you looked at yourself?"

"Um, no? I just got over a ton of pain and then it was pretty much oh look How much Hermione has changed."

She giggled and pointed at the three piece floor length folded mirror on her wall. He turned and looked and stared. He also looked five years older. His hair was longer but neat, his usual features more prominent and aristocratic, and his emerald eyes brighter and more piercing. They almost seemed to be glowing.

"Hermione…what the hell happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure but likely it's a pretty safe bet that magic is somehow involved. I don't know; we can look into it tomorrow. I'm tired now however." She scooted to one side on her bed and lifted the covers for him. "Come and sleep."

Harry did as he was told and they fell asleep almost immediately.

When they woke the next morning, they both quickly got dressed after a few minutes of shock spent wondering when and how all of Harry's stuff had gotten there.

The shock, however, was shrugged off and they headed downstairs after applying wandless glamours over themselves. Hermione glanced into the breakfast room and took a deep breath before entering with Harry.

"Good morning mum, dad."

Her mum, Daniella, stared at her. "Honey, where did the boy come from?"

"My bedroom, and before that, well your bedroom right Harry?"

"Yup, directly out of my bed."

Her dad, Michael, blinked a few times before looking at his wife.

"We don't know mum and dad. We really don't. We suspect magic has something to do with it."

The two adults nodded weakly and gestured to the counter and rest of the kitchen.

Hermione looked over to find that Harry had long since moved and was happily cooking breakfast and making more coffee.

"Harry—"

"Sit."

Hermione did as she was told without much thought and smiled when he placed a very large cup of coffee in front of her. She took a sip and smiled more. It was exactly the way she liked it.

A few minutes later, he lay a plate of cheesy egg breakfast burritos, bacon and hash browns in front of each of the Grangers then lay a fourth down for himself. In the center of the table, he placed the leftover which was quite a bit more than Hermione had expected and he brought three more cups of coffee over as well as yet another full carafe of coffee.

Her first bite almost made her moan in delight. "Harry, this is amazing."

"Thanks Mia." He grinned and leaned over, kissing her cheek before tucking into his own breakfast. The other two Grangers began eating as well.

Daniella nodded her agreement with her daughter before looking at them both. "So what's the plan then? Read until you figure things out?"

"Go to Gringotts actually. If anyone's going to know they will because if it is magic related, it has to have happened to someone else."

"Why not ask the Ministry of Magic?"

"We don't really trust the Ministry of Magic."

"Of course not," Daniella's voice was sarcastic and Harry grinned at her.

When they had finally finished breakfast, Hermione had to drag her boyfriend from the house since for the last ten minutes while her and her dad had still been eating, he had gone to have _tea_ in _the garden_ to discuss _plants and paint colors._ Honestly! You'd think he was the girl!

Harry, however, was the one shouting back to her mother that they would be back later…now wasn't that backwards?

Harry was now pouting next to her as she discreetly looked around and pulled her wand for the knight bus. "Honestly, Harry. We will be back later!"

"Hermione! We were discussing paint colors for the sitting room! It's an important room!"

She rolled her eyes and he paid the man the required amount as they boarded the bus and gave their destination, grumbling the entire time about witches who don't appreciate important things.

Hermione had to endure his grumbling for a full five minutes before they finally reached The Leaky Cauldron and she got off with a long-suffering sigh.

"Harry, if you shut up I will let you choose paint and décor for my room."

His mouth shut faster than a bear trap and he drug her through the pub, out through the charmed brick wall and down the Alley before going directly into Gringotts.

"Griphook!" Was the next word out of his mouth as he strode up to a goblin and hugged him.

The goblin, who was apparently named Griphook, just let him, stiffer than a board until Harry sat him back on the ground. He brushed himself off and glared at Harry balefully.

"Mr. Potter, how many times must I tell you? A wizard does not hug goblins!"

Harry pouted like a child and then simply walked off down the hallway towards the side of the bank.

Hermione and Griphook shared a look before walking quite swiftly after him.

"Mr. Potter! Where are you going?!"

"To see Ragnok."

"You can't just _see_ the chief of the bank!" Griphook looked askance at Hermione. "How long has he been like this?"

"Weirder than normal? Midnight I think but I noticed about two hours ago when we got up for the day."

"This isn't weird. It's behavior totally typical of a Potter. Damn Potters." The goblin grumbled and then shouted in surprise as Harry opened the doors, which from Griphook's shouts led to Ragnok.

They hurried forward and found Harry enthusiastically shaking a goblin's hand. The goblin was clearly trying not to have a heart attack from surprise.

"Griphook? Who is he? What is he doing? Why is he here?"

"Damn Potters," was Griphook's only reply to his superior. To Hermione's shock, the goblin nodded with apparent understanding.

"Well, Mr. Potter, what can we do for you?"

"Several things; you may want a list."

"Griphook, write down everything he needs."

Griphook shook off his shock and Harry drug Hermione forward to the chairs and then they all sat down.

"Well, Mr. Potter?"

"First, Hermione here wants to take up her proper ancestry. Second, I want to take up my Lord status."

"Finally."

"Third is a little more…odd and we don't understand it."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Since the end of the tournament, I felt extreme pain whenever I was away from my friends. It steadily got worse until last night. Last night at midnight, I was in my bedroom and then I was in Hermione's. We both now look five years older as you can tell. We have placed wandless glamours over ourselves, which you can probably also see, so as not to alarm her parents. They're muggles you see. The pain has stopped. We need to know just what in the hell happened."

"Well, let's deal with this from easiest to hardest, shall we?"

Both "teenagers" nodded.

* * *

Three hours later, real time, but three years later for Harry and Hermione, they exited the bank.

"So…that was informative."

"Oh yes. Us being soul-bonded and destined for marriage since birth can be classified as simply **informative.** " Harry's voice was irritated and she frowned at him to which he answered with, "Sorry Mia. I'm just not looking forward to telling two different sets of parents that I am married to their daughter."

She nodded her acceptance of that. "Mum…muggle mum will want to plan a muggle wedding ceremony. Not quite sure what magic mum will want to do. Really should write to them now that everything is…cleared up. Plus, we've had three years to deal with things and learn so much more."

Harry nodded. "Well come on then. Your muggle parents will be at work and we can use Hedwig to send an owl that way informing of our…difference in opinion."

Hermione nodded and they headed back the same way they'd come, not speaking about the planned letter until they were safely ensconced in the walls of her bedroom.

"We're adults now."

"Yes Harry, your point?"

Harry grinned and waved his wand several times quickly together and minutes later her already quite large room was even larger, her bed bigger, there were more bookshelves, her things were more spread out, his were intermixed and her bedroom was painted in Slytherin colors.

She laughed and nodded and then sat at her desk.

"So what shall we write?"

"Er…" Harry looked confused before smiling. Together, they set to work on the letter and mailed it with Hedwig nearly an hour later, telling her to take it directly to Tom and to let no one else get their hands on it.

They weren't sure if they should expect a reply or not, but they were hopeful. They'd also sent one for Draco.

* * *

Draco had been sitting in the sitting room when he spotted Harry's owl flying towards the window and grinned…then frowned when he realized she carried two letters.

He hurried to let her in and allowed her to perch on his shoulder. He looked at them; one was labelled "Dray" and the other one was labelled "Voldie".

He paled slightly but hurried into the meeting room, accidentally interrupting the meeting.

"Draco, why are you interrupting us?"

"Sorry, My Lord, but there's a letter for you," he lifted his arm and Hedwig flew over to land in the lap of Tom Riddle.

The man in question stroked her curiously. "Leave me; except Bella and Draco."

The Death Eaters all left, although Narcissa and Lucius both shot worried looks at their son.

"Draco, what do you make of this?"

"I've been expecting something like it; today in fact."

"And what is so special about today?"

"It's Harry's fifteenth birthday."

"Indeed."

Tom opened the letter, Bella reading over his shoulder.

 _Dear Tom,_

 _The light side is divided and we no longer agree with those that some would lead you to believe that we do._

 _Doubtlessly, you have heard that I support Dumbledore and am the sole beacon for that which is the light. I must say, the world thinks of me as such._

 _However, Hermione and I will be arriving at Malfoy Manor this evening, as we have told Draco if he read his letter already, and with us we will be bringing Ginny No-Name….long story Draco since Hermione and I are pretty sure Tom is reading this out loud and you and Bella are still in the room._

 _We expect no attacks but if we are attacked we will respond in kind. Draco can assure you that our colors are changed and we have no desire to side with Dumbnuts._

 _However, there is more information we must share with you that Draco is already aware of._

 _Don't attack him._

 _This letter will tell us at which time it was opened. We will be arriving an hour from that time. We will not be bringing anything but out wands and some papers at this time. Ginny, however, will be bringing anything she considers worth keeping as she will not be returning to where the rest of the Weasleys reside at all._

 _We will later return to the muggle world for a bit. This evening we will be back and staying in Malfoy Manor for this last month of summer._

 _See you soon,_

 _Harry and Hermione_

Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Have rooms prepared for them then."

* * *

AN: **Momdad702** put me under pressure to make my writing flow so I was stressed and having a hard time writing this. Plus, it's a scorcher today and I don't like heat.

Hope it's still considered a good chapter though.

Next chapter: Harry, Hermione, and Ginny show up at Malfoy Manor (like that wasn't expected). Ginny is adopted into the family of Potter as a "Daughter" of Harry and Hermione but will be treated like a little sister to the pair of them and a confidant for both as well. We get a looksee at what Harry and Hermione mean by changing their colors. Possibly some shopping, especially for Ginny.


	4. Meeting Lyra

**AN: I was copying this story over to a different site last night so I could officially consider myself a cross-lister. In doing this I had to reformat it which, being me, caused me to reread it as well. A burst of knowledge about exactly where I wanted to take this story and, more specifically, the next chapter hit me. So, here I am, typing it up.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione glanced around her bedroom a final time. They had already managed to sneak back into the Dursleys and remove Harry's things. Now they were just gathering many of Hermione's so that they could officially leave the muggle world and let the people that mattered know what was going on.

They had told the Grangers that they were just both going to stay with friends for the rest of the summer. Since they apparently had to go to a medical conference anyway, both of Hermione's adoptive parents were rather quick to agree with this. They had given Hermione a rather large number of pounds to get changed to wizarding money for her school things and then kissed her goodbye. After hearing that their daughter and Harry planned to leave that same day, they had decided to pack and go a bit early and turn it into a vacation of sorts.

This meant the house was empty. He pecked Hermione on the cheek. "You double check everything and lock up then meet me at the coffee shop down from The Leaky Cauldron. I'll fetch Ginny and then meet you there. We have to talk to her about that…other…thing we found out anyways."

"I wonder how she'll take it." Hermione said softly.

Harry frowned and shrugged. "I don't know, love. I'm hoping at least decently well. I know it's something she wanted anyways so that, at least, should help."

Hermione nodded and Harry went outside and called the Knight Bus. He got in and then was left to wait for his stop.

* * *

After he had waited until the bus had dropped him off at the park across from Sirius' house. Then he used the mirror Sirius had given him to call the man.

It took a couple minutes before his godfather's face appeared. "Yes Harry?"

"I need you to get Ginny, and whatever stuff she wants to keep, outside. I'm in the park across the street."

"Coming to the rescue pup?"

"Yes. We have things to settle and then I will be back for you, Remus and the twins. And anyone else you know is trustworthy."

Sirius nodded then disconnected.

* * *

Harry waited a very impatient ten minutes before he saw Ginny coming down the steps and crossing the street, looking around fearfully. She only had her school bag with her. He wasn't too surprised. Not only were there extendable charms on her school bag but he also hadn't expected her to want to keep very much.

"Harry?" Her soft plea actually hurt him to hear.

"Gin. I'm right here." He stepped from the bushes he was hiding in and wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny looked a bit surprised. He had taken his glamour off. But in the next moment she had her face pressed against his chest and was relaxing into his hold.

He held her closer and then there was a crack as they disappeared from the park and reappeared in an alleyway.

"Come on Gin. Hermione is waiting for us." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her around the corner and into the coffee shop. Hermione wasn't there yet and he sat Ginny down in a booth. He went and ordered himself coffee and her hot chocolate and gave it to her.

He sat down across from her. "Gin, there's something I need to tell you." He said in a very gentle tone.

She looked up at him slowly. "Yes Harry?"

"Your name was never really Ginevra Molly Weasley."

She looked a bit surprised but more curious than anything else. "Okay?"

"It was Lyra Andrea Potter."

"I- what?"

"You're my biological twin sister."

"Harry, dearest, I'm a year younger than you."

"You aren't. That's the blood adoption they gave you as a baby. We'll have to give you a new one to get you officially back into the family and change your looks back to how they were meant to be, but you truly are my twin sister."

* * *

She was still staring at him when Hermione finally arrived.

"You told her." She guessed.

Harry nodded. "I think I might have broken her to be honest."

Hermione grinned at him. "Lyra?"

Ginny's eyes snapped to Hermione's face and then she smiled slightly. "That's what I'll be known as now, huh?"

Hermione nodded slightly while Harry answered instead, "Only if you want. If you would prefer to keep Ginny I'm sure we can deal with the official paperwork to show that."

"I…no. Our parents named me Lyra Andrea Potter. I want to honor that."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That's perfect! And, as a show of brotherly affection, I won't even bring up and remind you how you had a crush on your older brother for so many years."

Ginny, soon to be returned to Lyra, smacked him hard on the shoulder. "Shut up. And I thought we were twins?"

"Yes but I'm ten minutes older." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on sister dearest. We must go to Gringotts so we can get in and then out without anyone the wiser. Particularly the Order of the Flaming Bird."

All three grinned and then Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her out of the shop and back around the corner with Hermione following before all three disappeared from the alleyway.

Seconds later, they were appearing in a room inside Gringotts. "Won't we get in trouble with the goblins for apparating in like this? Wizards aren't allowed to." Ginny looked worried as one of the goblins came in.

"Well met, Miss Potter. As for your question, you're correct. Wizards aren't allowed to. You, however, are not wizards. You are Potters."

Ginny blinked when the Goblin acted like that explained everything. A moment later she was staring in shock as her new-found brother was…well….glomping…that goblin.

The goblin didn't even look shocked.

Hermione patted her shoulder lightly. "You get used to it." She said with a smirk.

Ginny shook her head in surprise. She was fairly sure she would never actually get used to it. Accept and learn to ignore, maybe. Used to it? She doubted it.

Harry finally stopped mauling, ahem, hugging the goblin and led the way back to Ragnock's office, the poor goblin just managing to trail along, shaking his head in resignation.

Harry threw the double doors open and, by the time Ginny and Hermione reached them and crossed the threshold, was reclined in one of the chairs in front of the desk while the goblin behind the desk sighed in the same resigned manner that the first goblin seemed to adopt.

This goblin looked up on the entrance of the females. "Ah, Lady Potter, Miss Potter. Welcome back Lady Potter and pleasure to meet you Miss Potter. We have the potion ready. We should warn you. Because of this instance of twins, when Miss Potter takes the potion, it is likely her magical maturity will hit her just as Lord Potter's did and she will be rendered unconscious. Because of the magic forcing it to speed up, it should only take a few minutes. It will hurt. Especially since your appearance and current magical, ah, age has you at fourteen instead of fifteen like you should be. This will also undo the previous potion and your appearance will change to what it should have been."

Ginny nodded her understanding. "I understand that, sir. However, my family is the Potters and I intend to honor the memory of my mother and father. I'm sure they wouldn't have wanted their family lost to that of the Weasleys."

"I should say not! Though, I doubt your mother would have minded quite as much if it had been Fabian and Gideon Prewett that had taken custody of you. Unfortunately, they died in battle. Supposedly fallen to the dark. We here at Gringotts believe that fallen to the light is more accurate as the Prewett twins were well known in these halls as being grey and more neutral in the war than anything else. They were close friends with the Late Lady Lily."

Ginny frowned at that new knowledge. She wasn't, however, quite surprised about it. She gave a nod and stepped forward, sinking into the large and comfortable chair that Harry directed her to.

The next minute, Harry was kneeling by her side with a potion in his hand. "After you take this, you'll never have to worry about being cast from your family again. We will win this war. We will heal Neville's parents, take down our enemies and win this war. Because, quite frankly, the sides got reversed. The light side isn't light, the dark side isn't dark and even still, both are needed for a balanced world."

Ginny nodded and then Harry handed her the potion. "Ragnock, start the paperwork for my sister to take up her birth name and reinstate the Potter Vault that belongs to her. We can have her take an inheritance test when her blood and magic has returned to it's correct state."

Just as Harry finished speaking, Ginny tipped the potion back and downed it in one fell swoop.

The first blast of magic knocked everyone off their feet but Harry who fought hard to retain his position, knelt at his sister's side.

The second blast of magic blinded everyone as they managed to slide backwards on the floor to rest against the wall. Two goblins and Hermione watched as Harry held Ginny's hand tightly. The girl's eyes fluttered shut.

The third blast of magic was by and large the worst blast. One chair blew up, a table splintered to pieces and Ginny seemed to almost have a seizure.

But they could all actively see her changing. Her red hair that had always been a bit darker than the other Weasleys (which they now knew was her true parentage trying to break through the barriers surrounding it) turned even darker so that the red almost matched Harry's silky black. Almost, but not quite. In the light it would still glimmer to show the red. Her eyes flashed open to show that they now matched Harry's own Killing curse green eyes. She got a bit more of a figure that would be more than desired by males the world over, she got just a touch shorter than before and her skin seemed to take on a more porcelain quality. Her mouth took on a more seductive shape and her lips darkened so they were redder than before. Her eyelashes and eyebrows darkened. Her fingers became longer and more graceful, her legs lengthened a bit and looked much like a dancer's would in terms of muscle and definition.

All told, she was absolutely stunning now.

The fourth burst of magic brought everything to a stop. The seizure stopped abruptly and the body of the girl that was now completely different tossed forward out of the chair.

Harry's seeker abilities caught his sister and he brought her into a cradle. Much like Harry and Hermione, she now closer resembled a twenty year old more than the fifteen year old she was.

Hermione decided she finally wanted an answer to that. "Ragnock?" She asked when everyone had once again settled into seats. "Does the magical maturity always age by five years?"

"No it always ages the body to about twenty. You're not supposed to go through it until you're seventeen or, for some with weaker magic, eighteen. Magic does it so your magic is more stable from your body being fully matures and so your body is more ready and able to bear children. It is for that reason that many purebloods cast chastity charms on their heirs and heiresses."

Hermione frowned slightly. "What would happen if one became pregnant before they reached their maturity?"

"Aside from the scandal it would cause? The baby would die because your magic would be unable and unwilling to support another source of magic within it, especially since a baby in a witch's womb feeds off the mother's magic a bit during the pregnancy. Your magic would, to put it bluntly, kill it off. It would be seen as a foreign invader."

Hermione gasped in both horror and understanding. "And the three of us went through it early because?"

"Because you're all exceptionally powerful. Merlin and the four Hogwarts founders all went through their maturities at fifteen, according to Gringotts records. Dumbledore went through his at seventeen. A person couldn't go through it any younger. It would kill them for sure as their body would be too underdeveloped to handle the stress. That seizure you saw? It's because, though she was technically fifteen and it did manage to age her correctly just before the magical maturity kicked in, if it had aged her even a second later, the magic would have killed her. That's why I warned her that it would definitely hurt. The magic was threatening her life and that is why she fell into a seizure."

"Is that why she still isn't awake?"

"Indeed."

"Well, then all we can do it wait I suppose. We can go ahead with the inheritance test while she is out and talk it over with her when she awakes."

"Yes, with your permission as Head of her house we can do that." Ragnock nodded and got out the appropriate basin and ritual knife.

Harry lifted his sister into a sitting position and held out her hand. Hermione helped hold it steady while Ragnock sliced it open and took the blood her needed.

A moment later, she was back nestled into the side of her brother while the other two humans and the two goblins awaited the magic to fill the parchment so they could see how her test turned out.

* * *

 **AN: I hope everyone appreciates the explanation of the magical maturity. My own reasoning behind is is that, while we all know teenage pregnancy to be a predominant issue, you never see any at Hogwarts in the books or the movies. So this is what I used to explain that.**

 **To the 171 people still following this after two years, your follow is very appreciated. To anyone new reading this, I would like to point out, as made obvious by this chapter addition, I have not forgotten or abandoned my older stories.**

 **My muse was taken over by my newer ones, true, but I still wish to continue and complete my older ones and will fight my muse for the right to do so if necessary.**

 **So there was the long awaited third installment to A Father, A Husband and a Brother. Chapter 4 is already working itself out in my head, at least the basis of it, so I hope to have it up within this month. Yes, I'm setting a very loose goal so I'm less likely to crash and burn on it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Speechless Dark Lord

**AN: Here's hoping I can keep my promise. I don't own this. I'm just playing in the sandbox a bit. Henceforth, Ginny will be going by Lyra and her personality will be changed by the magic just enough to make her more pliable for my uses. She'll still be a spitfire we all known and love. Well sometimes love. Personally, I'm rather fond of Ginny bashing fics just as much as fics that feature her.**

* * *

When Lyra woke up, it was to find two people and two goblins staring at her in apparent shock.

"What?" She asked, then gasped when she heard her own voice. It sounded almost…musical. Light and feathery. Very delicate. Just what one would expect from a lady of house Potter.

Harry was the first one to speak. "We did the inheritance test while you were getting your beauty rest in. You've, of course, inherited part of the Potter Estate and been named an heiress of the Blacks. However, in addition to that, you inherited everything Cedrella Black had from the Black estate. Apparently she wasn't nearly as disowned as everyone thought her to be. And while Hermione inherited the Ravenclaw line and I inherited the Slytherin line, you inherited the Gryffindor line. Those lines are magically decided although we are descended from them."

Lyra seemed to have sank into her own pit of shock.

Hermione took that moment to conjure a mirror and place it in front of Lyra. Lyra's eyes widened. "I…I…"

"You look beautiful." Harry complimented easily.

"Yeah." She said softly, gazing in awe at her reflection.

"Yes, alright. We've got to get out of here now. Like I said, in and out before anyone is the wiser.

* * *

Harry and Hermione strode arm in arm up to the door of Malfoy Manor. Lyra trailed behind them slightly, still occasionally glancing into a handheld mirror that Hermione had conjured as a compact, seemingly startled every time she did so.

Harry was the one to use a knock jinx. After all, it would never do for a Lord to lower himself to knocking. The couple almost laughed at that shared thought.

Surprisingly, Draco was the one to open the door. Not the house elf they had been expecting.

"You've been expected and I've been instructed to take you straight to him…why did you have to torture me?!"

"Draco, escort my sister Lyra." Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry, I'm taken!" Draco looked horrified at him.

"Yes by Lyra. The Weasley family are liars." Harry's tone was dark.

"Oh." Draco decided silence was the better part of valor in this instance, though he vowed to receive his own answers later, and immediately offered his arm to Lyra. "Ginny?" He verified softly.

"Lyra now." The girl in question agreed softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

Draco smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. "And I you my love." He turned his attention back to Harry. "Straight down the hall, last door on the left."

Harry and Hermione immediately took off in the explained direction, Draco and Lyra following behind them. They were almost there when Hermione fell back to Lyra's other side. "Harry is going to do something weird again. I can tell."

As the boy/man in question threw the door open, the other three hurried to catch up so they could watch whatever show was going to occur.

They weren't sorry that hey had run to see it when Harry immediately went over to Bellatrix Lestrange and, of course, glomped her. "Bella, my darling! How I've missed you!"

The woman scowled and began to half heartedly try to push him off.

"Ah, ah Bella! That's no way to treat your son in law!"

Hermione facepalmed.

Bella stopped abruptly. "What the hell are you talking about?" She snarled hatefully. "My daughter was murdered. Why must you bring her up?"

Harry cocked his head and finally let go. "Because I'm married to her. She's over there with Draco and Lyra." He pointed.

Next thing Hermione knew she had been knocked over and had a sobbing Bella on top of her who appeared to be trying to hug the stuffing out of her.

Voldemort/Tom Riddle/The Dark Lord/Ruler of All….whatever he was going by….was watching all of this unfold with a raised eyebrow. He was too shocked to attack anyone even if he had wanted to.

Harry waltzed up to his throne and sat on the arm of it. "What do you think father in law? Happy reunion?"

The man blinked very, very slowly. Then his head turned to gaze at the dark haired, younger man. "What are you speaking of?"

"Well, Hermione there is your and Bella's daughter. I don't want to hear about what led to that. I was betrothed to Hermione, Mia as we call her, by my parents and you and Bella who were apparently much better friends than everyone seems to realize. Lyra over there was snatched shortly after whatever the hell happened, happened. Then she was placed with the damn Weasels who used a blood adoption to make her theirs. With me so far?"

Tom Riddle nodded, though he was more in shock than anything else.

"My thoughts are this. Dumbles is the real Dark Lord that the prophecy spoke of. You were cursed out of your own damn body and, because Dumbles told everyone that the murderer of my parents was this fictional Voldemort, I became your enemy because I believed the fool, thus allowing me to be used in the ritual to bring you back into a body. Still with me?"

Another nod.

"Alright. I believe Dumbles is the real murderer, your memory was modified so you would help this process along and think you actually wanted to be a blood thirsty killer. Bella's mind was messed with, causing her to lose it both from that and the thought loss of her daughter. This caused her to go a teensy weensy bit insane and be caught at the scene of the crime of the Longbottoms with the Lestrange brothers who were, and are, obsessed with her. Dumbles drove the Longbottom parents insane and pinned the blame on those three. Still with me?"

A much more hesitant nod.

"Thus, you are not the Dark Lord. Instead, you are very much the light lord wanting to restore order to the Wizarding World and keep traditions while bringing the muggleborns in at an earlier age and causing them to meld in with our world more easily. Still with me?"

Harry didn't even wait for a nod this time. But he did notice he had everyone's attention.

"Dumbles is the Dark Lord. He is the one that hates muggleborns. And why? Because it was muggles that assaulted his younger sister. This incident left her traumatized and unable to control her magic. Percival was furious and attacked and killed the muggles. Percival was tried and found guilty of their murder and later died in Azkaban. Though he never admitted his reasoning, it is understood that his lack of admittance was a desire to protect his daughter. After all, she would have been deemed a hazard and locked up in St. Mungo's.

Later, his muggle-born mother died in an explosion caused by his sister's uncontrollable magic and Dumbles, as the eldest, was left with the guardianship of his sister. He resented this and it was the same year that she was killed in the crossfire of a duel between her elder two brothers and Grindlewald."

Harry looked around the room. Many looked shock, surprised. A few looked horrified. Tom Riddle looked thoughtful and disgusted at the same time.

"How did you come by this information?"

"The Potter Vault. My parents had all this worked out. They cited it as having gained the information from talking to people who had known the Dumbledore family quite well and from the goblins who, as you know, will sell almost anything for a price."

Tom nodded slightly. "This is true. Lucius, obtain healers. We will be fixing anyone under mind controlling, or anything else, magics. Then we will reevaluate our goals and get together on ways to achieve said goals.

Lyra and Hermione spoke up in perfect unison. "Us four have four goals already."

"What would those be?" Tom asked curiously.

"Goal one." Hermione stated. "Defeat Dumbles."

"Goal two." Draco continued. "There's a potion and a ritual in the Potter family magic that will allow you to return to your original good looks. Lyra and Harry can complete it for you."

"Goal three." Lyra continued. "Obtain our friends from within the Order of the Flaming Bird so they can join our discussion."

"Goal four." Harry said with a smirk. "Obtain our circle of students that are already on our side."

Tom looked a bit shocked at their goals but he nodded. "Very well. Everyone will reconvene in the Malfoy formal dining room tomorrow morning bright and early. Narcissa, please make sure everyone these four bring obtain a room either on their own or to share."

Everyone disbursed and the four teens got together and mirror called Sirius.

His face appeared in mere seconds this time. "Pup, we are going to need out very soon."

"That's fine. We are plenty ready for you. Hermione and I will head for the park across from the house. You all can meet us there. Make sure everyone is very trustworthy. Draco and Ginny, who by the way is my twin sister Lyra, are going to head out to get the students that are on our side. Everyone is staying at Malfoy Manor tonight and tomorrow morning we meet. We brought some things to Tom's attention that require goals to be reevaluated and such."

Sirius nodded quite seriously. "We have already packed discreetly and shrunken our things. All involved are gathered her for inconspicuous reasons. We will be in the park in exactly ten minutes.

Harry made an agreeing noise and then they hung up.

"Draco, Lyra. As I said, you'll be collecting the students. Start with Neville. It guardians want to come, check with said students. They'll know the likelihood of their guardians trustworthiness. If they disagree, stun and memory charm. Make it look like a kidnapping. Break."

Harry and Hermione were out the front door seconds later, apparating away. Meanwhile, Draco and Lyra headed for the floo.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys are happy with this chapter. Chapter 5 will be up a week from today. That's 9/18/2017 for those that are in a different day because of a few hours since I'm posting this at 11:17pm my time.**


	6. Racing Dumbles

**AN: What with chapter 4 already having been completed, I see no reason to not jump directly into Chapter 5 on this story. Especially since Chapter 3 was getting reviews within 20 minutes of being posted. I** ' **m very happy about that, guys!**

 **Also, my laptop is quite officially down for the count so I will be dealing with painfully slow typing ability and you guys will be dealing with painfully slow updates...on the bright side I'm getting a new computer within the next two weeks or so and then will be trying to get on an approximate schedule as my college classes begin again. Thank you everyone for your patience. It's greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Draco and Lyra's first target was, as Harry had ordered, Neville Longbottom. They used the floo to directly enter Longbottom Hall and then were stealthy enough to sneak outside and head towards the greenhouses that were on the property.

Upon entering they found, as they had expected, Neville. "Oi, Neville!" Draco exclaimed.

The boy jumped slightly, likely in shock of hearing any voice, and then turned around. "Yeah?"

"We're being called in. Guardians are allowed if trustworthy. Is your gran trustworthy or is she a Dumbles puppet?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She's a puppet but it's likely once she knows what Harry knows she won't be. Would Harry be able to memory charm her if necessary?"

Draco looked at Lyra who nodded and disappeared from the greenhouse, headed back to the manor. "Lyra is going to knock her out and get her to headquarters before coming back to continue helping us. The elves there will keep her knocked out until we are ready to deal with her."

Neville nodded. "Mipsy!" And elf appeared. "Pack my things and pack a bag for Gran and then take them to Malfoy Manor."

The eld nodded and popped away.

Neville finished the plant he had been working on, shut the greenhouses down in stasis and then led the way back up to the manor.

"I'll have to be last one to leave through the floo. I have to lock the manor down. Is it fine to send the elves to headquarters?"

Draco nodded. "Of course it is."

"Tinsley!" Another elf appeared. "You and the other elves are to go to Malfoy Manor with Mipsy. Take whatever is needed. When we leave, I will be locking down the manor." He warned her.

Tinsley nodded and popped away.

Then they were just waiting. By the time Lyra came back through the floo she was grumbling and brushing herself off. "I hate your grandmother, Neville Longbottom."

Neville smirked and nodded. "Where's next?"

A shared look happened before Lyra decided, "Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Green Estate is the floo address I believe." Draco nodded and was the first one through the floo. Lyra nodded and followed a second later.

Neville took a second to order Longbottom Hall to go into war level lockdown and protective mode before following through to Greengrass Manor.

* * *

The three teens glanced around thoughtfully for a second. "Isabelle and Cygnus Greengrass are likely to be in the sitting room. Neville you head there. We know they're trustworthy. Astoria will likely be outside. She does love flying. I'll head for her. Draco, you can fetch Daphne. She's likely in the library. Meet back here in five."

The other two nodded at Lyra and then the three separated to find their targets.

Lyra headed outside and spotted Astoria immediately, flying over top of the greenhouses that were on the Greengrass estate. "Astoria! We've been called in!" She shouted at the girl. "Let's get a move on!"

It didn't take anything more being said before Astoria was rushing down at breakneck speed. "Called in or emergency call in?"

"Just a call in. Your things are packed?"

"Yes."

Lyra wondered for a moment why no one seemed to question who she was even though she looked and sounded totally different then she realized. When telling people they were being called in it didn't matter. They knew the words that would be used and would wait to receive answers and orders from Harry.

"It's Ginny." She said softly. "My birth name is Lyra Potter."

Astoria nodded understandingly but still looked as though she would definitely have questions later.

"The elves were ordered to take our things straight to Malfoy Manor and stay there should any of you come to call."

"Draco is getting Daphne and Neville is getting your parents. We will send them through and then the rest of us will be heading to fetch Blaise and the others."

Astoria nodded and they had finally reached the fireplace. They stood there in wait. Neville, Isabelle and Cygnus were the next to reach the meeting place. The three teens sent the only slight confused parents straight through, telling them all would be explained later.

Lyra looked concerned for a moment. "You or Daphne can lock down the manor right?"

"Either of us can. Any in the immediate family can do so." Astoria nodded. A moment later and Daphne appeared with Draco at her side. She looked only mildly concerned about what was happening.

"We're in a rush to beat Dumbles around the board. While we are here collecting the group, Harry and Hermione went to fetch Fred, George, and the elder recruits that are thought to be on Dumbles' side."

Daphne nodded in understanding. "Where to?"

"The Rookery. When Dumbles starts to think, Luna will be the first he will go for. Everyone else has the luxury of not being closely seen as tied to me, Harry or Hermione."

There were nods all around and then Draco went through first followed by Neville, Astoria, Lyra then Daphne who stepped through just after making sure the manor was in wartime lockdown much like Neville's.

Luna, in her typical all knowing manner, met them at the fireplace. "Daddy has already left for the manor. He has everything we can't lose and I'm ready to lock down the Rookery. Where to next?"

It spoke of how used to Luna they were that Draco and Daphne were already back through the fireplace, heading for Blaise's. Astoria and Neville followed them.

Lyra was just about to head back through the fireplace as Luna had finished locking down the Rookery when they both saw Dumbledore apparate just down from the steps.

She immediately grabbed Luna's arm and yanked her through the fire with could not risk being seen.

When they finally stopped being yanked around through the abrupt manner in which Lyra had grabbed Luna, they fell from the fireplace onto Blaise's carpet in the sitting room of Zabini Manor.

"The hell?" Draco started.

"Dumbles appeared outside the Rookery just after Luna locked it down and right as I was stepping through. I had to yank Luna in with me and the floo didn't appear to like the manner in which I did so."

There were curses heard for everyone in the room and clearly Blaise and his mother had heard because they were stepping into the room already.

"We're ready." Blaise said solemnly. "The elves are already taking things to headquarters."

His mother gave them each a nod and stepped into the flames, calling for Malfoy Manor.

"We need to get to Susan next. Her and Amelia will be the next target for Dumbles and if I recall Hannah should be there anyways."

It was seven teens that fell out of the fireplace at Bones Manor. They didn't even manage to step through gracefully because now they were really trying to hurry.

"SUSAN! AMELIA! HANNAH!" Lyra absolutely shouted in their hurry to get moving. They needed to get done before Dumbles caught up with them.

Three females ran into the room, all holding wands. "Order the elves to move the stuff. Amelia, head through. Hannah and Sue, follow us." Lyra said breathlessly.

Amelia obeyed without question, sensing the urgency. It was less than four minutes for the manor to be locked down and the elves and Amelia to be gone.

"We need to split up a bit more. This is taking too long. Draco, fetch Pansy and her parents. Neville, fetch Millicent and her parents. Daphne and Astoria, head back to Malfoy Manor to warn them of Dumbles' incoming. Susan and Hannah. Go with Daphne and Astoria. As you two are the healers, if Harry and Hermione's group run into trouble, they'll need you when they return. Blaise, get into Gringotts and warn the goblins that Dumbles might have figured things out."

"And what will you and Luna be doing?" Draco asked softly.

"We will be heading straight into the ministry for two reasons."

"Which are?" Neville asked with a hint of fear.

"First, to warn the unspeakables that the prophecy is soon to come to pass and that they will need to protect the ministry. Second, we need to create a sizable distraction."

"For what?"

"You'll see. Now everyone go!"

They did as they were told and everyone disappeared rather quickly. Lyra and Luna took advantage that the last stop had put them in Bones Manor and flooed directly into Amelia's office.

They were able to sneak down into the Department of Mysteries and it didn't take them long to find Unspeakable Croaker. Also known as Neville's uncle.

They grabbed him and yanked him into a storage room. Luna was the one to speak.

"The prophecy is soon to pass. The Dark Lord will fall at the hands of the boy who will lead us all into the new era. The ministry will need protected from the Dark Lord that hides in the light."

She had been the one to speak because she spoke in a prophetic tone, causing the man to believe them instantly. He nodded and was fast to disappear.

The two girls shared a smile before sneaking up to the main floor and then off to the department of underage wizardry where they messed with the detection spells and caused it to go crazy, claiming it detecting it from practically every inch of space in magical and muggle britain. Including from adults. It gave no names so no one could be accused but it caused easy mass hysteria within the ministry.

They high fived each other as they ducked behind a door and then, when the coast was clear, they snuck back down to Amelia's office and threw themselves into the floo to take them directly to Malfoy Manor.

 **AN: I was actually hoping that would last for another 200 words or so, but it didn't. Next chapter we see what Harry and Hermione were up to while all this chaos was occuring. Yay us!**

**I usually prefer to use several line breaks in a chapter because for me personally it makes them easier to read when I'm reading half asleep (it happens often) but I couldn't really come up with any good way to do so.**

**Please, let me know in any reviews of the format has been messed up as I'm not entirely sure on updating like this. Thanks in advance!**


	7. Two Targets

**AN: Hello, Chapter 6. Pleasure to meet you.**

While their friends were off collecting the rest of the group, Hermione and Harry apparated directly to the park across from Sirius' family home. It was there Hermione seemed to realize something.

"Harry we've been apparating all day."

"Uh…yes?" He wasn't entirely sure where she was going with this.

"We've got to apply for our license!"

"Oh…we will. Later. That's not exactly my biggest priority, Mia." He smirked slightly. Of course she was thinking about a rule they were breaking.

She rolled her eyes at him but didn't say anything more about it.

"They're slow." She complained a minute later.

Harry smirked as he raised his eyebrow at her. "Since when are you so impatient?"

She shrugged and turned her attention back on their mission. "Shut up." She mumbled to him.

Harry smirked and followed her gaze. A second later they saw Sirius exiting the house. He was alone.

Sirius crossed into the park and Hermione was the one to reach out and yank him into the shadows that they hid in.

"Where's everyone else?"

"We're coming out one by one so hopefully it will be less noticeable."

"Right. Hermione, take him back and then come back. I'll wait here for the next person."

Hermione grabbed Sirius and apparated away. A minute later and she had returned just in time to see Harry apparate away with Fred. This continued in a back and forth manner until they had taken Sirius, Fred, George, Remus, and Nymphadora Tonks with them. They had also taken a few portraits that had been brought to them by their escapees.

After they both checked with Sirius and waited a further ten minutes, they were sure there were no more that would be exiting the house.

"Ready for phase two, love?"

Hermione nodded. "This will be significantly harder."

Harry nodded. "Shall I distract the nurses and you get in, call a couple house elves to take them away and get back out?"

"Sounds like the perfect plan, Harry."

Plan settled, they apparated away from their location to two different locations before finally apparating just outside of St Mungo's.

Harry was the first to enter and he strode in with a cocky smirk and using magic to make his eyes be slightly dazzling. He went straight up to the nurse at the front desk and began to flirt with her.

Hermione, meanwhile, set off down the hall, determined to find their quarry. She glanced in a few rooms on the way before finding the correct room and heading inside. "Dobby! Winky!" She called out softly.

Two elves popped into the room, gazing at her with happiness. "Yes, Mistress Hermione?"

She loved that Harry had managed to teach the pair to speak proper English.

"It's time for the plan. Take our targets home to their new room, please, and make sure they're comfortable."

The pair gave a firm nod then each touched one of the targets and the four beings disappeared.

Hermione slipped back down the hall easily and, when she passed a heavily flirting Harry she gave him a subtle nod before slipping out the doors unnoticed.

Harry followed a moment later. "Success?"

"Obviously. What do you take me for? And amateur? Now, let's get back. I'm sure there are plenty of people with an overabundance of questions for us. Which will likely annoy us but we must suffer it anyways. Part of our lives, dearest."

She smirked when he gave a very put-upon sigh before grabbing her arm and disapparating. He appeared once more outside of Malfoy Manor with her at his side.

"I'm glad our mission was a success. Let's hope the others had an equally successful trip."

"I don't doubt that they did. You trained everyone quite well for their missions when the time came. All avenues were thought off quite well."

They finally entered the manor to find Draco waiting for them in the hall looking a lot more stressed than they'd ever seen him.

Hermione and Harry were both instantly alert. "What went wrong?"

"Well nothing went wrong, technically. Everyone is here safely. However, Dumbles got to the Rookery just as the group was leaving. Everyone made it out and Luna is nearly completely sure she managed to lock The Rookery down before he got inside though she can't be totally sure until we are able to risk checking."

Harry sighed and nodded. Hermione spoke, "we expected him to catch up at someone's property, we just weren't sure who he would go for. The important thing is we have everyone and their families. Everyone is in rooms?"

"The parents are at Potter Manor in France in separate rooms like you requested, our group is here at Malfoy Manor at the moment. Tomorrow morning we will be ready to mobilize both groups to the main Potter Manor as it is the biggest and able to hold everyone. The house elves at Potter Manor are preparing all of the rooms. The parents will be spread across the top two floors with the next two going to our group."

Harry nodded seriously. "They're also stocking up on food, correct? We need to be ready for anything right now."

Draco nodded in return. "They're stocking up on…. canned goods?" The pureblood shrugged in confusion. "And Lyra had the elves take the Grangers to another Potter property in France and set them up quite nicely with an elf of their own to assist them in every way."

Hermione grinned and hugged Draco tightly.

"Dammit woman! I said Lyra did it!"

"We both know Lyra is still completely out of it with the new information gathered and would have been lucky to manage to remember her tactics for collection. No way did she think of my adoptive parents. This was all you!" She hugged him tighter.

Draco blushed and finally gave in, hugging her back with a sigh.

Harry smirked at his friend and just walked up the hallway to the sitting room where he could easy hear his group.

"Hello, everyone! Miss me?" He smirked at the faces surrounding him.

Luna floated over in her normal manner and then the façade was broken as she threw herself into his arms and clung to him. Clearly she had been a bit more bothered about Dumbles' appearance than she had led the rest of the group to believe her to be.

"Hey, beauty. You alright?"

She gave a small nod but didn't release him. He smiled slightly and sat down in an armchair, pulling her easily into his lap. He wrapped an arm around his little sister in all but blood and turned his head from her to address the rest of the group. "Report."

Blaise was the first one to speak as Lyra had ordered him to the goblins and that was the most important thing since everyone else had been gotten safely.

"I informed the goblins of Dumbles possibly figuring things out and they've gone on the offense on that front. He's been officially declared Persona Non- Grata at the bank and will be turned away if he comes anywhere near the bank."

Blaise glanced at his friend and leader, trying to decide how to disclose this next part. He's aware that Ginny Weasley is missing and thinks that we have taken her, however, he is not aware that we know her true identity. That's what the goblins said anyway."

Harry seemed perfectly calm which was, honestly, freaking out several of his group.

"And has anyone been able to check on The Rookery yet?"

There were quiet negative responses.

"Get ahold of Bella and have her go. I trust in her ability to sneak in and out of the area and go unnoticed."

There were nods and Daphne slipped from the room, presumably to find Bella.

Hermione and Draco finally entered the room. Draco sat down beside Lyra and Hermione took her spot perched on Harry's knee after Luna slid off to sit beside Harry.

"Don't worry, little moon. If anything has happened to your home, we will repair it and then put it under concealment wards. If nothing has happened, it will still go under the wards."

Luna relaxed even more. "I never worry with you, Harry." She smiled up at him.

Daphne returned and nodded her agreement to the question she knew Harry would have. She had sent Bella.

Now they could only wait.


End file.
